


blackberry juice

by badwolfkaily



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Cottagecore Girlfriends, F/F, Fluff, Horny Eve, almost innocent villanelle, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/pseuds/badwolfkaily
Summary: There's a cottage, some blackberries, and sex.
Relationships: Eve Polastri & Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Villaneve - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	blackberry juice

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea as i was walking through the local woods and saw all the blackberries and my gay ass witchyself felt the need to write this.
> 
> An idea of what Villanelle's sundress looks like: [here](https://i.postimg.cc/zB1yhZCw/61-Py8-J-Er-CL-AC-UX385.jpg) and Villanelle's pajamas: [here](https://i.postimg.cc/Fs9NLF2s/61am-q-SCgh-L-UX522.jpg)

_“Sweet mother, I cannot weave---_

_slender Aphrodite has overcome me with longing for a girl.” -Sappho_

  
  


They’d spirited themselves away to the countryside for a week, for once it was Eve who had recommended they get away from everyone and everything. Eve wanted some one on one time with Villanelle. The cottage they were staying in sat right next to a stream, surrounded by flowers and all the outdoorsie shit that you read about in fairy-tales, nobody around for miles.

Eve awoke from a nap to a quiet house, it was late afternoon. Stretching she smiled and wondered where Villanelle could possibly be.

Hopefully not getting into trouble like she sometimes is with her flamboyant personality.

She made her way into the kitchen to grab herself a cup of water, sipping it as she stared out the kitchen window into the backyard. There she saw the blonde, a crown of daisies, hair down and shining in the sun like some golden goddess, dressed down in a short white sundress.

_Fuck, I’m lucky._

Setting her cup down without taking her eyes off the blonde she smirked and decided to go out and join her.

Villanelle turned at the sound of the back door opening and greeted Eve with a smile laced with blackberry juice.

Of course Villanelle had helped herself to the ripe blackberries and now there was blackberry juice staining her white dress, it reminded Eve of blood stains. 

Every color was good on Villanelle.

Villanelle just smiled as she slowly slipped another blackberry into her mouth, juice running down her chin, mischievously wiping it away and brushing her hands on her dress.

Eve walked closer, mesmerized by the nymph in front of her, “Vil, look at your dress, it’s ruined now.”

Villanelle picked another berry from the prickly bush and just smiled seductively at Eve, “It’s okay, I can just buy a new one,” she held her hand up and brushed the blackberry over Eve’s lips and into her mouth.

Eve stood a little shocked but ate the blackberry happily, maintaining eye contact she snatched Villanelle’s hand back and sucked her stained fingers into her mouth.

Villanelle liked this side of Eve, it showed in how dilated her pupils had grown and how she panted out her next breath.

Slipping her finger out of her mouth Eve reached her hand up and led Villanelle by the chin to crash her lips against the stained lips of her lover. Eve wanted to ravage and consume her right then and there.

“You better go get cleaned up, V.”

It took Villanelle a minute to come out of her haze, biting her lip she just looked at Eve coy and took a step back towards the field of flowers. Slowly slipping the dress from her body and letting it fall to the ground leaving her bare with only the flower crown adorning her head. 

Eyes never breaking from Eve’s, “I guess you better help me then, huh, Eve?”

Quite the opposite, Eve fucked Villanelle senseless in that field of flowers, worshiped every inch of her body. Drawing out moans and whimpers like they were meant for the gods. Leaving kisses and marks on her milky white skin like painting a canvas made just for her.

And as Villanelle lay there spent and panting, the sun setting, Eve smeared the still visible blackberry juice from her lips with the fingers that had just been inside of the blonde.

“I don’t want to hear you complaining from a stomachache later from eating all those blackberries, V.”

Villanelle rolled to her side, blonde hair with crushed daisies in it falling across her face. A lazy smile lacing her lips and a twinkle in her eye, “Oh, it was so worth it, Eve. We should come to the countryside more often if it makes you so hot for me.”

“What are you talking about, I’m always hot for you. You should know, you seduce me any chance you get.”

“Sometimes I don’t even have to seduce you, Eve, it’s the mustaches' fault. Fifteen years of not being satisfied sexually made you horny, not that I’m complaining,” Villanelle just bit her lip and rolled onto her back inviting Eve with her eyes.

Eve just laughed and kissed the blonde, “Well, it’s not my fault that you’re so hot with your perfect body. Now come on, as much as I’ d like to ravage you again it's getting cold and I’m starving.”

The brunette stood and offered Villanelle her hand, “Would you care to join me in the bath, Eve?”

“V, I swear to the gods, if you don’t stop we’re never going to eat,” Eve just grinned and dragged the blonde back into the house leaving the ruined white dress outside.

The blonde stood there in all her naked glory unashamed, “Eve, I’m offended, there will most definitely be eating, in fact it’ll be a feast.”

Eve laughed and shooed her away, “Go!”

Villanelle just giggled as she waltzed off to her bath and Eve threw some dinner together for them.

Villanelle came down 20 minutes later dressed in a white nightgown like she wasn’t trying to seduce Eve again. They ate dinner and then Eve ate Villanelle multiple times on that table.

Yeah, there was definitely something about the countryside that Villanelle liked a lot and something about it that Eve liked a whole lot more.


End file.
